Te Amo
by AthenaAD
Summary: "Aku tahu barang yang telah pecah tak akan bisa diperbaiki seperti semula. Tidak masalah jika kau membenciku, tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu... Te Amo."


Acara pernikahan itu nampak semarak dengan dekorasi mewah yang menghiasi bagian dalam gedung yang disewa. Segala macam makanan disediakan untuk para relasi yang menghadiri pernikahan kedua mempelai yang cukup berpengaruh di negara Malaysia.

Di atas podium, berdiri Halilintar dengan setelan jas silver yang membalut tubuh atletisnya. Disampingnya, berdiri seorang wanita berhijab dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih tulang yang terlihat elegan. Kedua pengantin itu tersenyum satu sama lain, seolah menunjukkan bahwa mereka sedang berbahagia disini.

"Astaga Yaya, kau cantik sekali nak." Seorang wanita dengan kerutan halus di wajahnya menciumi kedua pipi Yaya gemas.

"Jangan berlebihan ibu. Kasihan Yaya, dia jadi ketakutan." Halilintar menatap jengah ibunya yang kesenangan melihat menantunya yang cantik.

"Benarkah? Oh, maafkan ibu sayang." Seketika raut wajah Ibu Halilintar berubah menjadi bersalah.

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak kok bu, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku justru senang, ibu mau menerimaku." Ucapan Yaya membuat Ibu Halilintar mengusap kepalanya yang terbalut hijab dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, kalian ibu tinggal disini dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Halilintar dan Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian keduanya menatap satu sama lain. Tak ada kata yang terucap, tapi tangan hangat Halilintar yang menggenggam tangannya sudah cukup membuat Yaya tersipu malu.

Kini saatnya para tamu undangan menyelamati para mempelai. Beberapa dari mereka saling memeluk seraya mengucapkan selamat yang dibalas oleh senyuman dan ucapan terima kasih. Sungguh, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari hari ini.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Hali."

Senyuman di wajah pria itu luntur dalam sekali kedipan mata. Sorot matanya berubah dingin saat mengetahui siapa yang menyapa.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Amora?"

Halilintar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Yaya yang dibalas elusan pada lengannya. Ucapannya memang tidak terlalu keras, namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran wanita itu.

"Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat. Memangnya tidak boleh?" Balas Amora santai. Halilintar menggeram pelan.

Amora buru-buru menyela sebelum Halilintar melontarkan kalimat pedasnya. "Aku datang kesini untuk memberi ucapan selamat, lagipula aku juga tak mau berlama-lama disini. Sebagai mantan yang baik, tidak mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan usaha ibumu untuk membuatku hancur di depan kalian. Walau ini takkan berpengaruh apapun padaku."

Amora mengambil tangan Halilintar paksa untuk berjabat kemudian menyerahkan sebuket bunga _Baby's Breath_ dengan _Cream Roses_ di tengahnya pada Yaya yang diterima wanita itu dengan ragu. Senyum sinis menghiasi wajah Amora.

"Semoga kalian bahagia.. dan aku juga membencimu, Halilintar."

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, wanita anggun itu mengayunkan kakinya menjauh dari kedua pengantin. Saat dirinya sudah berada di luar gedung, sebuah mobil BMW hitam menyambutnya.

"Masuklah," ucap pria berambut coklat karamel dengan dingin. Amora tersenyum tipis.

Setelah Amora mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi sebelah pengemudi, pria itu menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Hening menyelimuti kedua manusia berbeda jenis itu.

"Kalau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku tahu kau sakit--"

"Diam brengsek."

Setitik air mata menetes dari matanya, namun Amora tidak berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya berpaling ke samping kirinya, menatap kosong bangunan demi bangunan yang terlewati dari kaca jendela. Pria itu menghela napas pasrah lalu menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sepi.

Tanpa aba-aba, dia mendekap Amora dengan erat.

"Kau itu manusia, masih punya batasan. Dan hari ini kau sudah melampaui batasannya, aku tahu itu," ucapnya.

"Menangislah."

Tak ada respon dari wanita di dekapannya, namun kausnya yang mulai basah sudah cukup dijadikan jawaban. Pertahanan Amora runtuh seketika, air matanya tumpah semakin deras. Dia menangis tanpa suara, melepaskan semua beban yang ditanggungnya selama tiga bulan ini.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Amora menghentikan tangisannya. Bukan karena ingin berpura-pura kuat, melainkan karena stoknya sudah habis terkuras.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Ace."

Ace tersenyum seraya menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai hitam legam Amora.

"Sudah kewajibanku menjagamu."

Amora terkekeh pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya meraih rahang Ace yang terpahat tegas.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk berhenti mencintaiku dan memulai kehidupan baru."

"APA? TIDAK--"

"Ini permintaan terakhirku Ace. Kuharap... kau mengerti."

Tangannya yang semula memegangi wajah Ace kini berpindah ke bahunya. Dicengkramnya bahu lebar itu erat.

"Jangan berharap padaku yang sebentar lagi tak berpijak. Kau tahukan berapa lama waktuku?"

Ace menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan, tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Mengetahui hal itu, dia langsung memeluk pria itu erat, sementara satu tangannya memegang kedua tangan pria itu hingga kepalannya mengendur.

"A-aku janji..."

"Aku janji..."

Berkali-kali pria itu mengucapkan kata yang sama. Lirihannya membuat hati Amora teriris, namun dia sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Maafkan aku... Ace."

••••••

 **Te Amo**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Angst**

 **Happy Reading**

••••••

batin: berbicara

 _batin_ : pikiran

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

"Hali, bisa kau ganti popok Alissa sebentar? Aku sedang memasak!" Seru Yaya dari dapur.

"Siap sayang~"

Ucapan Halilintar sukses membuat wajah Yaya semerah tomat. Dia menghampiri Halilintar yang sedang mengambil popok lalu memukul lengannya berkali-kali dengan spatula.

"Aw! Aw! Sakit Yaya."

"Habisnya kau menggodaku pagi-pagi."

Halilintar terkekeh melihat Yaya yang menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Menggemaskan.

 **CUP**

"E-ehh?!" Yaya tersentak kaget saat Halilintar mencium bibirnya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu di depanku, kecuali jika kau mau kuterkam."

"D-dasar mesum!"

Yaya menginjak kaki suaminya sebelum kembali ke dapur dengan wajah yang jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Sementara Halilintar mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya. Walau begitu, tetap saja Halilintar tertawa.

"Jangan menertawakanku!" Pekik Yaya.

Halilintar menghentikan tawanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia tertawa kembali. Kali ini dengan volume pelan.

 **KRING KRING**

Suara dering yang berasal dari telpon rumah menghentikan tawa Halilintar. Dengan cepat dia mengganti popok bayinya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah sebelum mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Halo?"

" _Lintar, ini ibu. Bagaimana kabarmu nak?_ "

"Baik. Ibu sendiri?"

" _Ibu baik-baik saja disini. Oh ya, ibu punya kabar bahagia. Mau dengar?_ "

Satu helaan napas lolos dari mulut ibunya, dan itu terdengar di telinga Halilintar.

" _Kamu tetap saja tidak berubah ya._ "

"Cepat katakan, aku masih punya banyak urusan setelah ini."

Halilintar menyimak jawaban ibunya baik-baik. Setelahnya, matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Benarkah?"

Raut bahagia tak dapat ditahan olehnya. Namun kalimat selanjutnya membuat Halilintar mengernyit heran.

"Baiklah bu. Terima kasih untuk beritanya."

Setelah meletakkan genggam telpon kembali ke tempatnya, Halilintar melesat ke dapur dengan wajah bahagia.

"Yaya!"

"Ada apa Hali?"

Yaya mengernyitkan keningnya melihat senyum bahagia yang menghiasi wajah suaminya.

"Ibu menemukan pendonor dua tahun yang lalu."

Tanpa sengaja, spatula di genggamannya mendadak jatuh ke lantai.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu kau bersiaplah terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kita sarapan sebelum berangkat."

Halilintar berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk dan mandi. Namun sebelum hal itu terlaksana, dia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat dahi Yaya mengernyit untuk kedua kali.

"Tapi ibu bilang, orang itu minta dibawakan burung bangau origami pada bunga _Baby's Breath_. Kau masih menyimpannya kan?"

"Iya. Kuletakkan di laci paling atas."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kuambil nanti."

Setelah kepergian Halilintar, Yaya mematung dengan satu hipotesa yang muncul di benaknya.

"Mungkinkah..."

Yaya menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku." Yaya kembali berkutat dengan masakannya sebelum memindahkannya pada dua piring di meja makan.

••••••

Mobil Ferrari hitam milik Halilintar telah terparkir sempurna di depan cafe bergaya klasik, namun tak meninggalkan unsur romantis di dalamnya. Halilintar mengernyit heran.

"Apa benar ini tempatnya?" Tanya Halilintar.

Yaya memeriksa pesan yang tertera pada handphone milik suaminya.

"Ya, benar disini."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Entah kenapa jantung mereka berpacu cukup cepat hari ini.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita masuk."

Halilintar membukakan pintunya untuk Yaya kemudian menyusul masuk ke dalam cafe. Musik lembut yang terputar di cafe ini membuat rasa nyaman merasuk jiwa.

"Permisi. Apa benar anda Boboiboy Halilintar dan Yaya Yah?"

Seorang pelayan menghampiri kedua pasangan itu. Halilintar menatapnya sesaat lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ikuti saya, tuan, nyonya."

Pelayan itu menuntun mereka pada ruangan pribadi yang terletak di lantai dua cafe ini. Dekorasi yang ada disana membuat mereka tak dapat melepaskan pandangan.

"Bos, ini tamu yang anda maksud."

"Ayah?? Ibu??"

Halilintar dan Yaya menatap heran keluarga besarnya yang ternyata juga diundang oleh 'si pendonor'.

"Terima kasih. Tolong tutup pintunya kembali."

"Baik bos."

Barulah setelah pelayan itu pergi, wajah pemilik cafe itu terekspos jelas. Halilintar menatap kaget sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi emosi.

"KAU!"

"Duduk dulu, tuan Halilintar. Saya yakin orang tua anda mengajarkan sikap bersopan santun sebagai tamu bukan?"

Ucapan pria itu membuat Halilintar muak. Hampir saja ia melayangkan tinjunya jika saja Taufan dan Gempa tidak menahannya.

"Kak Hali, kita disini untuk mendengar penjelasannya. Tahan emosimu."

"Tak perlu! Tanpa dia beritahu pun aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Dia hanya menipu kita!"

Halilintar menggenggam tangan Yaya erat lalu menariknya keluar. "Ayo kita pergi, Yaya."

"Bahkan jika aku mengatakan bahwa mantanmu lah yang mengorbankan hidupnya untukmu, kau tetap tidak tertarik? Terbuat dari apa hatimu, tuan?"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan pria itu sukses menghentikan langkah Halilintar. Setelahnya dia berbalik dengan cepat dan mencengkeram kerah pria itu.

"Apa... katamu?"

"Aku takkan mengulangnya karena aku yakin kau mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Halilintar terdiam. Yaya menuntun suaminya yang menatap frustasi pemilik cafe itu menuju kursi yang tersedia.

"Baiklah, kurasa semuanya sudah lengkap. Sebelum melangkah ke sesi berikutnya, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku Ace, sahabat Amora yang merangkap sebagai mantan Halilintar."

 **DEG**

Pandangan Yaya berubah kosong. Tak dihiraukannya Alissa di gendongannya yang sedang memainkan ujung jilbab, meminta perhatian ibunya. Bukan karena nama mantan Halilintar, melainkan nama pemilik cafe itu sendiri yang menjadi pokok permasalahan wanita itu.

 _Ace..._

Entah kenapa, ada rasa sesak yang menghimpit paru-parunya.

"Aku hanya menjelaskan sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik karena tak akan ada pengulangan."

 **FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO**

Pulau Rintis National University. Salah satu universitas yang menyandang gelar salah satu universitas terbaik di dunia. Fasilitasnya yang memadai, ditambah lagi dengan cara pengajarannya yang cukup unik dan seru tak urung membuat banyak para alumni meraih kesuksesannya, baik di wilayah sendiri maupun di negara orang.

Sekarang mari kita fokus pada tokoh utama. Dari arah barat, tiga pemuda kembar identik dengan kepribadian bertolak belakang bagai air dan minyak berjalan berdampingan dengan satu tujuan yang sama, taman kuliah. Jadwal yang cukup padat ditambah pengerjaan skripsi yang menjadi nightmare para mahasiswa cukup membuat pikiran mereka kelelahan sehingga memutuskan untuk bersantai hingga waktu istirahat berakhir.

"Ah capeknya~" keluh Taufan sambil merenggangkan tangannya. Dua saudaranya yang lain tak membalas, namun dalam hati mereka membenarkan ucapan Taufan.

Halilintar memejamkan matanya, merasakan semilir angin yang menyejukkan suhu tubuhnya yang naik akibat terlalu banyak beraktivitas. Kemudian matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan iris ruby yang tajam mengintimidasi.

Tapi itu semua tak bertahan lama saat penglihatannya berubah gelap. Seseorang sedang menutup matanya dengan senyuman lembut di wajah, Halilintar tahu itu.

"Siapa ya?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Menurutmu?"

Setelahnya sang pelaku melepas tangannya dari mata Halilintar lalu melepas topi pemuda itu dan memakainya di kepalanya. Tak hanya itu, dia juga mengacak rambut Halilintar hingga berantakan, persis seperti rambut singa.

"Sini kau anak nakal!" Halilintar menarik orang itu mendekat lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat. Sementara orang di dekapannya hanya tertawa kecil lalu menggesekkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung Halilintar.

"Ekhem ekhem!"

"Uhuk uhuk! Aduh, yang punya pacar mah beda ya~"

Halilintar menatap tajam kedua adiknya yang berani mengganggu momen romantisnya dengan Amora, pacarnya.

"Makanya cari pacar sana. Jangan jadi setan di tengah-tengah."

Kalimat tajamnya membuat hati kedua adiknya tertohok. Lihat saja, kini wajah keduanya yang semula jahil berubah cemberut.

"Amora~ kak Hali jahat!" Adu Taufan lalu memeluk Amora dari belakang. Tak mau kalah, Gempa juga ikut-ikutan memeluk leher Amora.

"Woi!"

Amora tertawa kecil melihat drama kecil yang dimainkan para Boboiboy bersaudara. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taufan dan Gempa lalu mengelus rambut keduanya dengan lembut.

"Taufan sama Gempa jangan cari masalah terus, kan kasihan Halilintarnya. Lagian kalian itu udah dewasa, emangnya kalian tidak malu masih bersikap seperti anak kecil?" Ucap Amora memberi wejangan.

"Iya iya deh kakak ipar."

Julukan yang diberi Taufan dan Gempa sontak membuatnya terkekeh kecil dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Kalian bisa aja."

"Emang benar kok. Besok aku akan membawamu ke rumahku. Kau akan kukenalkan dengan orang tuaku lalu menikah secepatnya." Jelas Halilintar. Amora tersenyum lembut lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pacarnya.

"Aku ikut saja. Asalkan kau senang, aku juga ikut senang."

Halilintar tersenyum lebar. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Amora lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir plum Amora.

Entah sejak kapan, Taufan dan Gempa berdiri di salah satu pilar di ujung taman dengan senyum bahagia yang terlukis di wajah mereka.

••••••

Amora menatap wajah Halilintar yang sedang fokus mengemudi dari samping. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat sempurna dengan pahatan wajahnya yang terukir tegas, ditambah lagi dengan tubuh atletis hasil latihan bela diri Karate selama 10 tahun.

Puas menatap pujaan hati, Amora mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Bangunan demi bangunan yang terlewati dengan latar langit biru yang bersih dari awan membuat senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Jarang-jarang dia bisa melihat langit tanpa batas yang bersih dari awan, karena selalunya langit dan awan selalu berdampingan.

Di sisi lain, Halilintar sedang mencuri pandang pada wajah kekasihnya dengan senyum kecil. Rambut hitam yang terurai dan bergelombang di bagian ujungnya menambah kecantikan dan keanggunan gadis itu. Wajah cantiknya yang polos tanpa _make up_ namun tegas dan mengintimidasi membuat Halilintar jatuh semakin dalam pada gadis ini. Rasanya ia tak bisa bersabar untuk melamar gadis itu sekarang juga.

Halilintar kembali fokus pada jalanan tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Puas menatapku, sayang?"

Amora mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan luar dengan senyum kecil dan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Puas mencuri pandang ke arahku, sayang?"

 _See?_

Selain wajahnya yang mengagumkan, dia juga sangat peka terhadap sekitar. Itu semua didapatkannya berkat latihan militer yang diberikan pamannya yang kebetulan mantan tentara militer di Amerika Serikat. Jadi jangan tanya lagi darimana tubuh tinggi dan kokohnya berasal.

" _Okay, you won little girl._ " Halilintar memalingkan wajahnya ke samping setelah mobilnya berhenti karena lampu merah.

" _I'm not a little girl, but I'm your future wife-- oops! Soon, I mean._ "

Amora tertawa ketika wajah Halilintar semakin merah. Tangannya bergerak untuk menguyel-uyel pipinya gemas.

" _You're so cute! I can't help!_ "

"Ck. _You're really great at flirting._ "

Wajah Halilintar berubah ketus-- namun membiarkan tangan Amora yang masih bergerilya di pipinya. Baginya, segala tentang gadis itu adalah kebahagiaannya.

"Amora,"

Tak lama kemudian, Halilintar meraih tangan Amora lalu meletakkannya di dada bidangnya. Dapat Amora rasakan debaran jantung yang berdetak kuat dan keras disana.

"Aku mencintaimu, sekarang, esok, dan selamanya. Tetaplah disampingku, karena kaulah kebahagiaanku. Kaulah prioritas hidupku, Amora."

Amora tak dapat menahan rasa bahagia yang meletup dari jantung dan hatinya. Kalimat yang diucapkan Halilintar begitu tulus merasuk dirinya.

" _Te Amo, Halilintar_."

••••••

Tak terasa hari esok telah tiba. Amora telah sampai di rumah Halilintar untuk makan malam, tentunya ia dijemput oleh sang pacar. Halilintar menggandeng tangan Amora lalu merapikan sedikit rambut gadisnya sebelum memasuki rumah dengan langkah mantap.

Di meja makan, telah duduk ayah dan ibu Halilintar serta kedua saudaranya. Halilintar tersenyum lalu mencium tangan keduanya diikuti oleh Amora.

Setelah duduk, mereka mulai menyantap makanan yang disediakan dengan khidmat. Sesekali pandangan Amora tertuju pada ayah dan ibu Halilintar yang memakan makanan dengan tata krama. Sungguh, dia sangat gugup saat ini, hanya saja dia terlalu pandai menyembunyikannya.

"Ma, Pa," panggil Halilintar pada akhirnya.

Merasa dipanggil, keduanya menatap Halilintar dengan tanda tanya. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu menelan salivanya gugup, tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Namun elusan pada tangannya berhasil mengusir semua kekalutannya.

"Kenalin, ini Amora. Pacarnya Lintar."

 **BRUSSHH**

Keduanya reflek menyemburkan air yang diminumnya. Mereka terbatuk hingga Taufan dan Gempa membantu memberikan minuman untuk melegakan tenggorokan. Respon yang diluar dugaan cukup membuat Amora terkejut.

"Pacar? Ini pacarmu?"

Sang ibu menatap Amora dengan tajamnya.

"Putuskan pacarmu dan terimalah perjodohannya." Ujarnya dingin.

Halilintar mematung. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"P-perjodohan? M-maksud i-ibu?"

"Ya, kau akan dijodohkan dengan anak sahabat ayah. Dia cantik, baik, berpendidikan, dan dewasa. Tidak seperti wanita murahan di sampingmu."

"DIA BUKAN WANITA MURAHAN!"

"CUKUP LINTAR!" Pekik ayahnya lalu menggebrak meja.

"Mau atau tidak, kau tetap akan kami jodohkan." Putus ayahnya final.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, keduanya pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Meninggalkan Halilintar yang terluka karena penolakan keras dari orang tuanya. Meninggalkan Halilintar dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hali,"

Merasa panggilan saja tak cukup, Amora menyentuh bahu dan tangannya lembut. Baru sedetik, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada dalam dekapan hangat pemuda itu.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Maaf karenaku... Aku! Aku! Mereka jadi--"

"Sshhh Hali! Hei Hali! Dengarkan aku."

Dilepasnya dekapan Halilintar. Tangannya bergerak untuk memegang wajah Halilintar dan memaksanya untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku tak apa. Aku serius, aku tak apa."

Tanpa aba-aba, Halilintar kembali mendekap Amora dengan erat. Dia mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, sesekali menciumi puncak kepalanya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Menangislah Amora, jangan ditahan.."

Amora memejamkan matanya. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah. Dia telah bersumpah di depan makam orang tuanya bahwa dia akan tumbuh menjadi seorang yang kuat.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Amora. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Meski ribuan tolakan harus kuterima, meski ribuan tamparan harus kurasakan dari orang tuaku, bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan berusaha."

"Hali, kumohon jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku tak apa, jadi terimalah perjodohan itu--"

"TIDAK! SEKALI TIDAK TETAP TIDAK! Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus jauh darimu! Sudah kubilang, kaulah prioritas hidupku, Amora.. You're mine, I'm yours. And will always be."

Sekali lagi, Amora jatuh terlalu dalam pada pemuda ini. Ucapannya yang terdengar sangat serius dan tulus membuat hatinya menghangat.

 _Te Amo, Halilintar._

"Ayo kuantar pulang."

Amora menatap wajah Halilintar yang lesu seolah tak ada semangat hidup. Dia sangat membenci wajah itu, tapi dirinya pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya genggaman hangat yang bisa diberikannya untuk Halilintar.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Halilintar fokus mengemudi dengan wajah dingin sementara Amora menatap pemandangan di luar jendela antara minat dan tak minat. Namun keduanya tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka hingga...

 **CKITTT** **TIN**

 **TIN** **TIN**

Jantung Amora serasa hendak lompat dari tempatnya. Entah bagaimana, Halilintar perlahan melenceng dari jalur seharusnya ke arah berlawanan dan hampir menabrak truk semen jika saja Amora tidak sigap membelokkannya ke arah lain. Sungguh, yang tadi itu nyaris sekali!

"A-amora.. jantungku..."

"HALI!"

Barulah Amora melihat Halilintar yang dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Pemuda itu meremas dadanya terlampau erat dengan wajah pucat serta ringisan kesakitan yang begitu menyiksa.

"Hali! Hali! Kau kenapa?!"

Tak ada jawaban. Dirinya masih sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Amora memindahkan tubuh Halilintar ke bangku penumpang. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku pengemudi lalu melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak dihiraukannya beberapa mobil yang mengklakson mobilnya akibat aksi menyalipnya. Dirinya hanya fokus pada tujuannya saat ini, Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis.

"Dokter! Siapapun! Tolong dia!"

"Maaf nona, tapi--"

"CEPAT PERIKSA DIA SEKARANG ATAU AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGGUSUR RUMAH SAKIT INI!" Teriaknya setelah menendang hampir seluruh perabotan yang ada disana.

Tak lama, seorang dokter datang bersama beberapa perawat.

"Saya dokter yang menanganinya. Bawa dia ke IGD sekarang!" Titah seorang dokter kemudian memerintahkan beberapa perawat untuk membawa tubuh pemuda itu dengan brankar rumah sakit.

Dalam perjalanan ke ruang IGD, Amora tak pernah melepaskan genggamannya dari Halilintar. Gadis itu senantiasa berdoa kepada Tuhan agar menyelamatkan pemuda itu. Rasa cemas tak dapat dibendungnya lagi ketika genggaman pemuda itu mengendur dan terlepas jika saja dirinya tidak ikut menggenggamnya. Pemuda itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

"HALILINTAR!"

Ruang IGD telah terlihat jelas di sisi kiri lorong. Amora hendak ikut masuk ke dalam saat brankar yang membawa tubuh Halilintar masuk ke dalamnya. Sayangnya tubuhnya ditahan oleh salah seorang perawat dan mengatakan padanya untuk menunggu sebelum pintu tertutup rapat.

Tubuhnya mendadak lemas, entah apalagi cobaan yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Dia melangkahkan kaki mendekati kursi tunggu dan duduk disana seraya menunggu. Tangannya mengusap pelan wajahnya, berharap rasa cemasnya bisa tersalur keluar meski itu sia-sia saja.

Tiga jam berlalu, Amora masih setia di tempatnya. Bahkan gadis itu tak tidur sama sekali meski malam semakin larut demi mendengar kabar Halilintar yang sedang berjuang di dalam sana. Jantungnya semakin berpacu saat pintu IGD terbuka, menampakkan sang dokter dengan jas putihnya keluar dari ruangan.

Amora bangkit kemudian menghampiri dokter tersebut. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Apa anda salah seorang keluarga atau kerabatnya?"

"Saya pacarnya."

Sang dokter menghela napas. "Mari kita bicarakan di ruangan saya."

Amora menatap punggung sang dokter yang berjalan memdahuluinya. Pikirannya berada di posisi puncak terkacaunya hingga tak bisa menebak arti dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan dokter itu. Tak ingin terus terlarut dalam dugaan negatif, dia segera menyusul sang dokter yang berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Setelah dokter itu mempersilahkan duduk, Amora menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Seharusnya saya tidak mengatakan ini, namun mengingat kondisinya yang semakin buruk, saya harap anda mau menutup mulut."

Masih dalam perasaan bimbang bercampur cemas, dia berusaha menguatkan mentalnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pasien Halilintar menderita penyakit Kardiomiopati, yaitu kelainan pada otot jantung. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama, pasien bisa terkena gagal jantung."

 **DEG**

"D-dokter bercanda... kan?"

"Saya sudah memberitahu semua yang terjadi pada pasien Halilintar. Sebenarnya saya sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun selain keluarganya. Namun mengingat kondisinya yang semakin _drop_ , saya rasa saya tak punya pilihan lain."

Kepalan tangannya semakin menguat sebelum akhirnya melemas. Sorot matanya semakin redup, dirinya merasa tertampar dengan kenyataan yang diterimanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Tuhan saat ini sedang menghukumnya? Apakah ia tak pantas bahagia?

Ia menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Apakah ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya dok?"

Dokter itu terdiam. Detik telah berubah menjadi menit, namun dokter itu masih setia membungkam mulutnya. Amora yang mengerti maksudnya lanjut berkata.

"Katakan dok, aku tak apa."

 _Lebih tepatnya, aku tak baik-baik saja._

Ya, lagi-lagi dia membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Dokter itu akhirnya membuka mulut. "Transplantasi jantung. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Sementara persediaan jantung di rumah sakit ini sudah habis. Mustahil untuk mengambil jantung dari orang yang sudah meninggal, karena untuk melakukan transplantasi, dibutuhkan jantung yang masih segar. Selain itu, jantung yang akan ditransplantasi harus sesuai dengan golongan darah dan jaringan pasien."

Ruangan itu diselimuti keheningan selama beberapa detik sebelum suara Amora menghancurkan itu semua.

"Saya bersedia mendonorkan jantung saya untuk Boboiboy Halilintar. Dan saya harap, dokter mau merahasiakannya." Putusnya.

Setelah melewati serangkaian tes, jantung Amora dinyatakan sehat dan cocok dengan pasien. Saat itu, ia tak dapat menahan rasa bahagia yang membuncah di hatinya. Diucapkannya kata terima kasih berkali-kali pada sang dokter sebelum mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit.

Tangannya segera meraih handphone dari saku celananya kemudian menekan nomor yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala sebelum memutuskan untuk menelpon. Terdengar nada sambung selama tiga kali hingga akhirnya panggilan tersebut diangkat.

" _Halo?_ "

"Ace, bisakah kita bertemu? Aku butuh bantuanmu."

••••••

Seminggu telah berlalu. Akhirnya Halilintar bebas dari bangunan serba putih yang selalu dipenuhi bau obat-obatan yang memuakkan. Namun semua itu tak cukup membuatnya bahagia ketika nomor yang dipanggilnya berkali-kali tak kunjung diangkat.

 _Dimana kau, Amora?_

Dia mencoba menelpon kekasihnya sekali lagi namun hanya suara wanita operator yang sangat dibencinya yang merespon panggilannya. Menyadari usahanya sia-sia, dia melempar handphonenya ke bangku belakang mobil.

"Dimana kau Amora?" Gumam Halilintar.

Beberapa tujuan telah disinggahinya, seperti taman kuliah, danau, bukit di pinggiran kota, bahkan rumahnya. Tapi tak sedikitpun ia melihat siluet gadis itu. Hal itu membuat tingkat kecemasannya semakin meningkat.

 **TING**

Satu notifikasi muncul di handphonenya. Membuat Halilintar menekan pedal rem secara mendadak dan melihat notifikasi tersebut. Tak dihiraukannya klakson yang berbunyi berkali-kali akibat tindakannya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

 _From: My Queen_

 _Datanglah ke taman kota. Sekarang._

Pesan tersebut membuat mobil Halilintar melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia tak memikirkan apapun lagi, hanya ada rasa bahagia dan rindu yang meletup hingga sanggup membekukan otaknya.

Kini kakinya telah menapak di taman kota. Diluaskan jangkau pandangnya ke seluruh pelosok hingga satu siluet yang sangat dikenalnya tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Halilintar tersenyum jahil, terbersit satu ide di benaknya untuk mengagetkan kekasihnya. Hitung-hitung sebagai hukuman.

Jaraknya dengan gadis itu tinggal tiga langkah, namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya mampu membekukan tubuh dan otaknya. Ingin rasanya dia tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, namun kenyataan yang diterimanya membuat hatinya serasa ditusuk ribuan besi panas yang tajam.

"Oh? Kau sudah datang?"

Amora menghentikan ciumannya bersama seorang pemuda berambut coklat karamel tanpa rasa bersalah. Hal itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"A-amora.. k-kau.. kau..."

"Oh? Pemuda ini? Biar kukenalkan."

Dia merangkul pemuda itu dengan satu tangannya lalu mencium pipinya.

"Namanya Ace, pacarku. Ace, dia Halilintar. Korban _dare_ mu." Amora menatap Halilintar dengan sinis.

"Kupikir dia sulit didekati seperti yang dibicarakan banyak orang, tapi tak kusangka justru malah sebaliknya. Membosankan." Lanjutnya kejam.

 _Jadi... selama ini kau berpacaran denganku karena dare.. Amora?_

Hatinya semakin tercubit. Sakit, sangat sakit. Hingga tanpa sadar dia tertawa keras. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mudah ditipu.

"Selamat nona Amora, kau berhasil membuatku tertipu dengan wajah busukmu. Maaf karena telah menjadi hama dalam hubungan kalian. Saya pergi." Katanya untuk terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkan keduanya dengan rasa benci yang membekas di dalam hatinya.

Seiring dengan kepergian Halilintar, Amora melepaskan rangkulannya perlahan-lahan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Melihat tatapan gadis itu membuat hati Ace tak tega.

"Menangislah, Amora."

Tak ada reaksi. Gadis itu masih setia pada pandangannya dimana mobil Halilintar sebelumnya terparkir disana. Namun sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuatnya nyawa gadis itu kembali ke tubuhnya.

Amora menatap Ace dengan senyum kecut. "Berhentilah memintaku untuk menangis. Aku tak apa, dan selamanya akan begitu." Balasnya dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan Ace dalam kesendirian.

"Sungguh, kau gadis terkuat yang pernah kukenal, meski kau telah kehilangan segalanya." Gumam Ace seringan angin.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER, AN HOUR AFTER MARRIAGE**

"Hali!"

Seruan itu mau tak mau membuat sang empunya nama menoleh. Ditatapnya wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya dengan senyum bahagia yang tak pernah lepas dari kedua sudut bibir wanita itu.

"Ibu bilang dokter sudah menemukan pendonor untukmu!"

Ucapan selanjutnya sukses membuat Halilintar berdiri dari sofa dan memegang bahu istrinya erat.

"Benarkah Yaya?" Tanya Halilintar. Yaya menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Sekarang bersiaplah. Kita akan berangkat ke Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis."

Setelah bersiap-siap, keduanya memasuki mobil kemudian melaju menuju Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis. Perasaan bahagia tak dapat ditahan oleh keduanya, khususnya untuk Halilintar.

Sungguh, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari hari ini.

Sehabis memarkirkan mobil, keduanya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan ruangan Dokter Park yang sedari tadi mereka cari. Disana, telah hadir keluarga besar Yaya dan Boboiboy dengan raut wajah yang sama bahagianya.

"Silahkan ganti pakaianmu dengan ini," ucap sang dokter seraya menyerahkan setelan baju pasien sebelum memulai operasi.

Waktu demi waktu telah berlalu. Kini Halilintar berada di ruangan operasi. Matanya terpejam erat efek dibius total oleh Dokter Park selaku pemimpin operasi transplantasi.

Di sebelahnya, berbaring Amora dengan senyum yang sudah lama tak ditunjukkannya untuk Halilintar.

"Tunggu. Jangan tutup tirainya dulu."

Amora bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu menghampiri Halilintar. Wajahnya yang terlihat begitu damai dan polos mau tak mau membuat senyumnya semakin merekah.

"Sudah lama aku tak tersenyum seperti ini,"

Diangkatnya satu tangannya untuk mengelus surai hitam dan putih di beberapa helainya dengan lembut.

"Sudah lama aku tak mengelus rambutmu seperti ini,"

Satu tangannya yang bebas menggenggam tangan kanan pria itu erat.

"Sudah lama aku tak menggenggammu seperti ini,"

Amora mendekatkan wajahnya. Diciumnya kening Halilintar lama untuk menyalurkan perasaannya yang tak pernah berubah. Hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Dan... sudah lama aku tak menciummu seperti ini,"

Setitik air mata menetes dari matanya dan mengenai tangan pria itu. Namun ia segera menghapus air matanya, tak ingin terus terlarut dalam kesedihan.

"Aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan. Aku tahu barang yang pecah tak akan bisa diperbaiki seperti semula. Tak masalah jika kau membenciku, karena itu memang tujuanku. Namun satu hal yang perlu kau tahu,"

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Halilintar, membisikkan dua kata yang selama tiga bulan ini tak pernah diucapkannya lagi.

" _Te Amo._ " Setelahnya ia kembali mengecup kening pria itu.

Kesedihan yang dirasakan wanita itu terlalu kuat, menyeruak, dan menyebar ke seluruh ruangan operasi. Kisah seorang wanita yang begitu mencintai seorang pria hingga rela mengorbankan hidupnya mampu membuat semua yang hadir di ruangan operasi itu tak dapat menahan air matanya. Sungguh, garis takdirnya terlalu menyedihkan untuk seorang Amora.

"Jangan menangis, jangan menyesal. Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu, jadi kumohon, jangan buat perjuanganku sia-sia."

Setelah puas menumpahkan semua ganjalan yang ada di hatinya, dia kembali membaringkan diri menuju brankar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pada Dokter Park.

Hari itu, ruangan itu, dan mereka yang ada disana menjadi saksi bisu pengakuan seorang Amora pada Halilintar, cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Ace mengakhiri ceritanya dengan suara parau. Kisah seorang Amora yang terlalu menyedihkan membuat pria itu tak sanggup menahan air matanya.

"Sedari kecil dia diasuh oleh paman dan bibinya. Dia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya karena keduanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dia tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya bergaul dan hang out bersama teman-temannya karena kehidupan pribadinya yang terlalu buruk. Dia hidup dengan satu ginjal karena di usia 12 tahun, ia mendonorkan satu ginjalnya pada pamannya agar pria itu dapat melanjutkan hidup lebih lama."

"Dia sudah terlalu banyak mendapatkan penderitaan seumur hidupnya. Karena itu, sejak kau masuk ke dalam hidupnya, dia begitu bahagia. Dia menganggap kalian sebagai pusat hidupnya, dan untuk mempertahankan itu semua, dia bersedia melakukan apapun demi kalian. Termasuk menyerahkan kehidupannya pada yang lebih layak."

Tubuh Halilintar bergetar hebat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Yaya, Taufan, dan Gempa berusaha menenangkan pria itu, namun sayangnya tak ada perkembangan yang berarti.

"Antar aku.."

Atensi semua orang tertuju pada Halilintar.

"Antar aku ke makamnya..." ucapnya setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

Setelah berjam-jam lamanya, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pondok dengan latar belakang hutan yang cukup lebat. Tak jauh dari sana, sebuah danau menambah keindahan pemandangan tersebut.

Ace menyusuri hutan lebat itu diikuti oleh Halilintar, Yaya, dan keluarga besarnya. Perjalanan itu memakan waktu sedikit lama hingga akhirnya indera penglihatan mereka menangkap sebuah padang ilalang yang tak berujung.

"Dimana makamnya?" Tanya Halilintar.

Ace melirik pria itu lewat sudut matanya. "Ikuti aku."

Di tengah-tengah padang tersebut, terdapat tiga buah makam dan salah satunya terlihat masih baru. Sebuket bunga mawar putih terlihat di atas makam itu. Di sekitar tiga makam itu pun tak ditumbuhi ilalang, Ace sengaja mencabutnya agar tak mengganggu peristirahatan ketiganya.

"Amora pernah meminta padaku untuk dimakamkan di sebelah makam orang tuanya kalau dia sudah tiada." Ucap Ace.

Halilintar menatap kosong tulisan yang terukir di batu nisan. Nama yang sangat suka dilafalkannya, nama yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya meski dirinya mengaku membenci pemilik nama itu.

 **Has passed away to the side of God**

 **Amora Dean Genevieve**

Benci ia mengakuinya, tapi memang itu nyatanya. _Sang wanita sekuat baja berjiwa pelindung_ itu kini telah pergi ke sisi Tuhan.

"A-Amora.."

Dirinya semakin dekat dengan makam itu. Hingga ketika kakinya menapak tepat di sebelah makam, tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi berlutut.

"Amora.."

Air matanya tumpah dengan derasnya akibat tak mampu membendungnya lagi.

 _Tapi pendonor itu minta dibawakan burung bangau origami dari bunga Baby's Breath_

Ucapan ibunya beberapa tempo lalu membekas di benaknya, entah kenapa. Tangannya merangsek masuk kedalam saku jas untuk mengambil burung bangau itu lalu membuka lipatannya.

Sebuah surat tertulis disana.

 _Teruntuk Boboiboy Halilintar._

 _Aku tahu, sepandai-pandainya orang menyimpan bangkai pada akhirnya akan tercium juga. Cepat atau lambat, kau akan mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang harus kau terima. Jadi, sebelum aku pergi, aku akan menulis beberapa patah kata disini._

 _Pertama-tama, aku minta maaf atas segala perbuatanku yang telah melukaimu. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Saat itu kondisimu sedang kritis, dan persediaan jantung di rumah sakit sudah habis. Satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkanmu adalah melakukan transplantasi jantung. Tentunya kau masih ingat dengan janjiku untuk melakukan apapun demimu, karena itu aku menempuh jalan ini._

 _Kedua, kuucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Yaya Yah. Meski pada akhirnya bukan aku yang berdiri disana, tapi wajah bahagiamu sudah cukup untukku. Aku senang kau bahagia, dan aku senang kau baik-baik saja._

 _Jangan merasa bersedih dan menyesal. Percayalah, aku sangat baik-baik saja disini. Hikmahnya, aku dapat bertemu dengan orang tuaku, dan kau dapat melanjutkan hidupmu dengan keluarga kecilmu. Ah, aku jadi penasaran, kira-kira setampan atau secantik apa anakmu nanti. Hehehe_

 _Baiklah, mungkin segini sudah cukup. Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga dan mencintai Yaya sebagaimana kau mencintaiku. Dan ingatlah satu hal, bahwa aku selalu menyimpanmu di hatiku sampai kapanpun._

 _Te Amo, Halilintar._

"A-- hiks.. Amora.. kenapa.. hiks, kenapa..? Kau membuatku.. hiks, terlihat sangat buruk..."

Halilintar tak peduli lagi dengan imagenya. Terserah mereka mau berkata apa, dia tak peduli. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah menumpahkan segala rasa yang membuat paru-parunya terhimpit. Menumpahkan rasa bersalahnya karena telah salah paham dengan Amora. Menumpahkan rasa penyesalannya karena telah merenggut kehidupan Amora. Sungguh! Dia bersumpah! Dia adalah orang paling jahat di muka Bumi.

Kehadiran seseorang di seberang makam membuat Halilintar mendongakkan kepalanya. Di depannya, sang ibu sedang menangis pilu setelah mengetahui fakta yang terlontar dari mulut Ace.

"Amora sayangku,"

Wanita itu mengelus batu nisan dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

"Aku tahu aku tak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang kuperbuat padamu."

Dia membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangannya untuk mencegah isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-aku... aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikan anakku. Dulu sewaktu SMA, Halilintar pernah dikhianati oleh seorang perempuan karena mengincar hartanya. Hari itu adalah hari dimana aku melihatnya terpuruk dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya dia saat itu." Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya dia tak dapat membendung air matanya yang memaksa keluar, lagi.

" _Halilintar.._ "

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dengan kencangnya, membuat kumpulan ilalang tersebut menunduk karena tak mampu melawan arus angin. Halilintar terkesiap mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya selama dua tahun ini, namun dia tak dapat menemukan sosoknya sekeras apapun dia berusaha.

"G-gempa, a-apa itu? B-bukan ha-hantu k-kan?"

Tak lama, terdengar suara kekehan geli yang bergema di padang ilalang itu.

" _Tega sekali kau ya, Taufan. Jangan takut, ini aku, Amora. Dan untuk Boboiboy Halilintar, berhentilah mencariku. Kau takkan bisa melihat wujudku yang sekarang._ "

Suara tawa yang bergema di padang ilalang itu menggelitik hati Halilintar.

"Amora.."

Helaan napas terdengar dari sosok Amora.

" _Hali, aku yakin kau sudah membaca tulisanku yang memalukan. Hah~ tiba-tiba aku merasa beruntung karena sudah menjadi arwah, jadi kau takkan bisa melihat bagaimana malunya aku._ "

Ucapannya membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

Seandainya saja...

" _Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, kan? Aku tahu itu sulit, tapi percayalah, aku baik-baik saja disini. Pada akhirnya aku bisa bertemu orang tuaku dan merasakan kasih sayang dari mereka. Impian yang selalu kunantikan namun tak tahu kapan terwujud, saat itu_."

Di hadapan mereka, Amora menampakkan wujudnya dengan senyum cerah. Sementara dua orang dewasa berbeda gender yang diyakini sebagai orang tua Amora berdiri di belakangnya.

" _Aku sudah berjuang untukmu, sekarang giliranmu yang berjuang. Hiduplah dengan baik tanpaku dan berjanjilah untuk mencintai Yaya sebagaimana kau mencintaiku._ "

Senyum cerahnya berubah menjadi senyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Perlahan, bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai transparan dan berubah menjadi kelopak bunga.

Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, Amora memperhatikan Halilintar, merekam setiap detail wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

" _Aku mencintaimu._ "

Sosoknya sepenuhnya menghilang, tergantikan oleh ribuan kelopak bunga mawar yang berterbangan sebelum melayang jatuh ke tanah. Halilintar melebarkan telapak tangannya untuk menangkap satu kelopak yang berada di dekatnya lalu menggenggamnya sepenuh hati.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berjanji,"

Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, menatap langit biru tak berujung yang bersih dari gumpalan awan.

"Tapi aku akan berusaha... untukmu."

Meski realita tak seindah ekspektasi, meski kehidupan baru menantinya, hanya satu yang tidak berubah.

Amora Dean Genevieve akan selalu hidup di hati Boboiboy Halilintar.

 **END**

 _Te Amo: aku mencintaimu_

 **Hai, kembali lagi dengan AD. Disini aku akan menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata disini.**

 **Awalnya aku mau bagi fanfic ini jadi dua bagian alias twoshot, tapi berhubung aku sedang malas, jadilah kubikin oneshot. Kepanjangan? Iya aku tahu kok wkwkwk**

 **Aku minta maaf sebelumnya kalo fanfic ini tidak memuaskan kalian. Aku masih baru disini, jadi aku masih bingung menggunakan kata yang tepat agar feelnya juga ngena. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan disini.**

 **Oh ya, untuk fanfic Cazador sementara aku unpub dulu karena aku merasa harus merevisi agar lebih baik lagi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya untuk para pembaca yang menanti cerita itu walau aku lebih yakin tidak ada yang menanti. /plak**

 **Oke, kayaknya segitu aja. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang mau membaca cerita sampahku ini**

 **Regards,**

 **AthenaAD**

••••••

"Yaya."

Yaya menoleh ke asal suara, melupakan 'arwah' Amora yang muncul di hadapan mereka. Ace melangkah mendekati Yaya dan berhenti semeter dari wanita itu.

"Aku.."

 _Aku mencintaimu._

"Ya..?" Yaya menunggu pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

 _Kembalilah ke sisiku._

"Tak apa. Jagalah Halilintar, dia nampak begitu rapuh saat ini."

Ace tersenyum getir. Lagi-lagi ia membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Oh.. ya. Pasti akan kulakukan."

Entah kenapa, ada rasa kecewa yang mendera hati Yaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Ace melambaikan tangannya pelan sebelum pergi dari hadapan Yaya.

Tanpa disadari, keduanya merasakan rasa sakit yang sama tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

Ralat, mungkin ada, satu.

" _Ace.._ "

 **REALLY END**


End file.
